


I'm Not A Puppet

by ChaoticCho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Freeform, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCho/pseuds/ChaoticCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal is a girl and has a different story then you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Hearts and New Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this will probably be horrid. please bear with me. also i am using myself as Cal since i feel i would be Cal if i were part of the strider family. i hope it doesnt ruin this too much. sorry this chapter is really really REALLY short :'(

There it is again, the screech and the slamming of his door. It is always the same thing, every time he sees you he runs away. As if on que in this dance Dirk comes out to comfort you. You curl into his warm broad chest and cry, like always, ever since you moved in this is how it had been. You hated it too, You wanted to go back to mom and dad but that wasn't an option. Your brothers were all you had left now, and suddenly you felt like you had lost more then just your parents it's as if you had lost Dave too. 

Dirk strokes your hair as you cry. He is kind to you, takes care of you and Dave, makes sure you have clean clothes and food, he even bought you new make up when he picked you up from your overnight stay at the Department Of Child Services. You liked Dirk, he is young looking for his age of 30 and he smells like lemons and honey to you, his hands are rough from his working on smuppets and robots and his strifes with Dave every week, but they still feel nice as he runs them through your thick white hair and you finally calm down. He takes you to the bathroom and helps you wipe off your face and reapply your make up.

Your name is Cal Strider and you are looking at Dave's closed and locked door with very heart broken blue eyes. Dave hadn't been with Dirk when he picked you up that day, Instead you found out he had been in class taking his early final exams for his junior year of college. When he showed up at the apartment after you and Dirk had done your make up that day (DOCS wouldn't let you wear your make up for some reason), he had screamed like a she devil banshee and absconded into his room calling you a creepy freak monster puppet thing. You had began to bawl your eyes out immediately and wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, till Dirk forced Dave to apologize and make it up to you, you got materials for a doll you had made of Dirk. You don't really know what Dave smells like since he stays as far away from you as possible, and every time he shrieks you feel something inside you hurt more and more every time. Dave is 24 and he works at some music label you don't really understand while he finishes up his final year of college. 

Dirk moved out here to Houston, Texas when he was 18 to be himself since mom and dad were always trying to get him to see girls, they couldn't accept Dirk liked men and it really made life hard for Dirk. You didn't mind though, you loved him anyways, he was your hero, your idol, you number one and you liked when he spent time with you. Dave was soon to follow Dirk, Dave was always getting into fights with your parents cause they were always so strict and weren't very nice. You didn't mind though, you always stayed in your room sewing dolls. Dave left then it was just you, mom and dad. You were ok, they didn't like your dolls really, complained they were too creepy, but you didn't mind. You never failed to notice when a couple went missing here or there and you all got rather fancy dinners that night. You didn't get to wear your make up with your parents cause it made mom call you special needs and dad called you a creepy freak who looks like your creepy dolls. 

Dirk had understood the make up ordeal as soon as he picked you up. He and Dave had shades, you had make up. it didn't really hide your emotions, it just made you feel more comfortable with others. Dave didn't seem to understand and he was a lot like mom and dad with it. 

You and Dirk finish your make up and you go to start dinner, you were the cook here since Dirk was unable to cook and Dave was either too busy or too lazy. You don't mind though cause you like cooking things. Tonight is spaghetti and meatballs with garlic toast and cheese. Dirk goes into Dave's room and there is tension in the air but soon Dirk exits and Dave's door stays open.

 

Dinner is ready and plated when Dave enters the room, instantly stiffening and poker facing when he sees you, but a certain look from Dirk and he sits down and you eat dinner together, like the small family you are. After you put away leftovers you get a bath and pull on your smuppet pjs Dirk made special for you and crawl in his bed while he works away, you fall asleep to the sound of him working.


	2. School Time Clacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal learns that more than most people are a lot like Dave.  
> Bro is one in a million.  
> Makes new friends.

It was the first day at a new school and Dirk had made the preparations for you to wear your make-up. They both drop you off and Dirk takes you into the school and helps you get settled in. Before leaving he hands you a box and tells you to wait till you are at lunch to open it. You nod and get a hug before he leaves and you are left in a slowly filling room.

You were too curious in the box to really hear the snickers and comments. It wasn’t until lunch when you got your plate off food and started walking to an empty table when you tripped and the food you had been carrying landed on you, you turned and saw the foot of a girl with ugly red curls laughing with all of the cafeteria. You got up and made your way to the bathroom pulling the box out and opening it. Inside was a cell phone with the things you need already programmed in. He even set up H.A.L. into it meaning this was built for you only. You hug it close and cry silently.

The program awakens and speaks to you.

“Hello, Cal. Is everything alright?”

“Hi, Hal. It’s the first day of school and already people are bullying me. Don’t let Bro know. I want to just let him think I’m doing ok.”

“Alright, I’ll keep it a secret for you. You can always count on me.”

“Thank you Hal, you’re my best friend.”

You put your phone away and clean up, having packed an extra outfit. You wipe off your face and decide not to reapply your make-up. Going back to class you find a hand on your shoulder and jump, you hear a sudden slow soft laughter.

“HeY, dOn’T fReT sIs, I’m NoT gOiNg To HuRt YoU.”

“…”

“mY nAmE iS gAmZeE mAkArA.”

You stare silently for a while, “Cal Strider.”

He walks with you back to class and you stare at his make-up and realize he has a strong smell of weed on him. Maybe you should think about hanging out with him, but so far you are deciding it’s better to try and make friends, any friends are better than no friends.

Once school is out, Gamzee helps you reapply your make-up and sits with you outside, you stare at the sign reading ALTERNIA HIGH * HOME OF THE GRIMS you wonder why it is all capitalized and why your mascot is literally a black tentacle monster straight out of a porno. Dave picks you up though and Gamzee introduces himself as your new friend before patting your head and heading over to his older brother’s Winnebago to head home.

The ride is silent and tense, Dave avoiding looking at you and you trying not to break down cause of it. It feels horrible being a senior in high school and getting bullied by almost everyone there, only to go home and be neglected by one of the two people you love in the world. 

That night you wash your face, make dinner, and brush your teeth before bed, sleeping till it is time to start the play of hell all over again.


	3. updates and things

http://archiveofourown.org/works/951291/chapters/26895975

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys didnt catch my pun i will probably feel very disappointed in you.


End file.
